Every Now & Then
by Liv-and-Love
Summary: A particularly rough case set in the courtrooms cut deeply in Olivia's Bones, but not as much as it get's to Alex. Alex crosses a line, laws are broken, relationships tested, but every now and then you find it might be worth everything to risk it all. A/O


Title: Every Now & Then

Chapter Title: Extradition

**A/N: Tryin' my hand at a courtroom drama, and well it's me so it's A/O (not yet established) and thinkin' about adding a kid to the mix again but differently from last time. Thoughts? Don't forget to Review! And subscribe to story, I might be a bit slower at adding new chapters b/c of college etc. This story takes place during season 13.**

Alexandra Cabot's heels clicked up the short flight of snow covered concrete steps to the unfamiliar precinct. She pulled her coat tighter around her slim body. These Canadian winters were not something she wanted to get used to. A gust of frozen air blew into the precinct when Alex opened the doors. A guard quickly shut them behind her.

A warmth finally sunk into Alex's body, and not just from the heat inside the precinct. Olivia stood with her back to Alex and slightly bent over the security guards desk. It wasn't a particularly threatening stance, but Alex could tell by the rigidity of Liv's body that something was wrong. Either way, seeing Olivia cleared Alex's mind of the bitter weather.

Alex joined Olivia at the guard's desk and gently touched Olivia's shoulder. "What's the problem here?" Alex asked to both the guard and Liv.

A relief swept across Olivia's face when she saw Alex and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Excuse me," Olivia said with just a sideways glance to the guard. She took a few steps away and Alex followed closely after her.

"You're familiar with the case?" Olivia asked.

Alex smirked, "That's why I came out here." _That and to see you_ Alex thought.

Olivia's tension released and she touched her hand to her forehead glancing away as she sighed and then returned her gaze to Alex. "There's been an issue with the release. They appear to want to try our perp in their courts."

Alex groaned, "They have to have a reason to try him here. What did he do?" Alex shifted her weight onto one leg perturbed by the complications.

"Apparently they found a large amount of cocaine in his possession and they want to charge him with intent to sell." Olivia placed her hands on her hips and inadvertently looked Alex up and down. Her eyes caught just above Alex's breasts at the opening of her shirt. Olivia quickly closed her eyes and shook her head.

Alex didn't mind the once over, she stayed silent for a moment letting Olivia take her in. Without missing a beat, Alex joined right back into the conversation, "The dogs would have smelt the drugs. There's no way he would have gotten through the border with them."

Olivia shrugged, "He could have gotten them in some other way or snuck around border patrol."

Alex shook her head, "I read the report. You and Amaro were on his tail; he would have taken the fastest way in." Alex thought for a moment, "That son of a bitch must have bought them while he was here in hopes of being tried in Canadian courts." Alex took off in the direction of the holding cells.

Olivia was quick on Alex's heels. She caught up and walked beside her, their hands brushing as they walked the corridor. "So what do you plan to do?"

Alex paused and looked at Olivia, "Canada won't expedite on capital offenses when they have a schedule one drug offense. I just . . . need to convince the judge otherwise." Alex started to walk again but Olivia caught her arm.

"Can you just change a judge's mind like that?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Alex grinned deliciously. "I didn't come all the way here to leave empty handed," she said and walked off.

Olivia stood stunned for a moment. There was nothing she liked better than when Alex took charge.

*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

"All rise." The order was given as the Judge walked in. It was a small courtroom used for extradition hearings such as these. Alex and the defense stood at separate tables. The perp stood smugly looking over Alex. Olivia and Nick occupied the one of the few benches behind Alex.

The Judge took his seat and motioned for the rest of the court to be seated as well. "Let's get this over with quickly. I have a lunch date with my daughter who is expecting our first grandson, so get on with it counsel."

"Your honor," the Canadian defense began. "Just a few days ago two of our upstanding officers found Mr. Blake Donaldson here selling a schedule one narcotic to two underage teens. We arrested Mr. Donaldson and intend to try him here in Canadian court. After he has served his time, we are more than willing to hand him over to the American courts for trial."

"A schedule one narcotic carries a max of seven years imprisonment here, as I'm sure you are well aware of your honor. However, we seek the defendant on class B charges of sexual abuse against a child in the first degree. If we wait the full seven years, then our statutes will be up." Alex argued. "Furthermore, if you allow Mr. Donaldson to stay in Canada for this trial you will be sending a message to all offenders to flee here and file for a lesser charge."

The defense huffed, "I cannot speculate as to whether or not more offenders will flee to Canada, but I can argue for this defendant." He flipped through some paperwork, "What about the class A murder charge you also intend on prosecuting against the defendant?"

The judge looked interested and glanced at Alex. "Ms. Cabot, you know we don't extradite on capital offenses. Are you wasting my time?"

"No your honor, my detectives reviewed the case and currently we do not have enough evidence to suffice at a murder trial. We will only be pursing the Class B charges." Alex stood her ground.

The defense scoffed and mumbled, "You can't be serious" under his breath. "You're honor this is a blatant attempt to circumvent the law to their standards. Once back to America, I'm sure they will find more 'evidence'."

The judge eyed the defense, "I cannot speculate to that."

Seeing her in, Alex interrupted, "Your honor, may we approach the bench?"

The judge waved them forward. "What is it Ms. Cabot?"

"We would also speculate that the narcotics were in fact brought across the border and if that is so and the defendant is tried in these courts, then your border patrol might have to increase their budgets so as more offenders won't cross. If that happens, budgets go up, other agencies loose budgets, you know how that goes. All we want is for those children back in the states to get justice for what has been done to them. Here, we can't get that justice."

The defense showed his aggravation, "Your honor, if I am not mistaken, this seems an awful lot like blackmail!"

The judge looked between the two and then looked at the defense. "It is simply the truth." He banged his gavel. "Mr. Donaldson is to be extradited back to America within the week."

Alex gave a sly grin at the defense and then turned and gazed back at Olivia. Alex crossed her arms satisfied not only by the outcome of the extradition but by the look on Detective Benson's face. _Was it just admiration or was that glint something more? _

Olivia followed the perp out of the courtroom, ready to accompany him back to the United States. When they got to the door she turned one last time to look back at Alex who was now stacking her papers back into her file. _What she wouldn't do to tell that woman how she really felt. _Olivia closed her eyes and turned back around, following the perp out the door. _Perhaps, just perhaps when they get back to the States she would work up the courage to tell her._


End file.
